Your Husband
by sieg124
Summary: They're friends. They're practically strangers actually and what he's asking of her, what he's risking to do for her is too much. It's illegal. If they're caught, if they're discovered or found lying for one second it'll mean serious consequences. But he convinces her and she agrees and somewhere the line between whats real and whats not starts to blur. Leyton AU.


_AN: I'm back, sort of. With a new story that I once again shouldn't be starting. Oh well. It's completely AU and the main storyline/the whole real plot, isn't introduced in this chapter at all, but the background has been built for it. Enjoy. _

_P.S. I don't know if any of you have heard or seen the new pics of Chad and Hil together in Mexico, but it's so great to see them together again. _

* * *

"Hello? Yeah, I'm kind of busy….what? No, no I can't. I just left the store. No man…no, I don't even know how to do that!"

He sighed as the voice on the other end of the line forged on, ranting quickly about no one else being able to do the job and how it was of the utmost necessity that it be handled as soon as possible.

"Fine, okay? I'll handle it," he deftly snapped his cell phone shut and stepped off the curb, hailing a taxi.

As he rattled off his destination to the driver, he knew without a doubt that no matter the excuse he'd give, his father would still be pissed at him. He'd dismiss his lateness in some joking yet demoralizing way and the guests would laugh and smile and sip from their champagne flutes and fake sincerities as they approached and shook his hand.

But at the same time, he absolutely hated these high-class parties he was always expected to attend. Maybe missing a few hours for fixing some waterlogged sink wouldn't be so bad.

He was no plumber though and pipes weren't exactly his specialty.

Thinking about it, he really wasn't sure what his specialty even was, who he even was.

Everything had gone straight to hell when he was 8, when his mom had been diagnosed with cancer. He remembered the days leading up to her death, how she said over and over that he would be okay and she would always be in his heart, would always be watching over him.

And he remembered sitting there, holding her feeble hand as she took her last breaths, as her eyes faded, as the monitor flat lined and he remembered feeling as a lost little boy with no idea what to do next.

In the blink of an eye though, his estranged father had appeared and promptly dragged him away from his beloved small North Carolina town into the fast paced world that was New York City.

He was forced into some preppy private school with a younger brother he never even knew he had. Dan and his wife Deb constantly pushed the boys to get along, but nothing ever came out of it.

Nathan was the golden son; he played basketball just like his dearest daddy and got whatever he asked for. He was the head jock in their high school and the biggest asshole too if you were to ask Lucas.

And Lucas, he was the unknown in the shadows reading paperbacks and desperately straining to not let Dan Scott get any stronger of a hold on his life. The man was a greedy self-absorbed real estate mogul, only and always focused on money.

Lucas could never understand why his mother had ever fallen for the guy.

"Hey buddy, we're here," the driver rumbled in a thick accent, breaking Lucas from his thoughts as the man held out his hand impatiently waiting for his money.

He quickly paid before getting out and walking up to the doorman who nodded and opened the doors for him that led into the towering building.

"Good afternoon Mr. Scott."

"Good afternoon Charlie, and it's Lucas," he breezily responded as he made his way in and hurried up the four flights of stairs.

He was headed to apartment 47B. The tenant had just moved in recently and the apartment itself hadn't been properly renovated after the last owner's departure. So his lazy bum of a brother had called him to do the dirty work, like always.

As he neared his destination, the undertones of a distantly familiar song sounded off in his ears and he silently prayed that whoever lived there wasn't some obnoxious or arrogant college macho type.

If only he really knew.

Once he reached the door, he hesitantly knocked on the frame and waited impatiently as he heard someone hurrying around inside and the music that was playing instantly lowered.

And then the door was swung open.

Her hair was a mess of unruly curls and she had a pair of legs that went on for days, maybe even weeks.

She was beautiful and he was staring.

"Um…can I help you?"

"Uh yeah, you called about a sink. I'm here to fix it."

She looked at him for a moment before smiling a small smile and opening the door wider for him to come in.

She led him to the kitchen and he realized quickly that he wouldn't mind following this unknown woman anywhere if it allowed him to watch the subtle swing of her hips as he was currently doing.

"So do you need anything or are you okay?" She asked turning around, her eyes motioning to the sink.

"Uh no, I'll be alright," he said curtly before sitting on his heels and opening the cabinets that were located under the sink and gave him access to the pipes it drained into.

For the next half hour, she watched amusedly from her kitchen table as he fumbled and grunted in an expensive tux with his head completely hidden from view.

He was cute.

When she first opened her door, she wasn't exactly expecting someone looking like him to show up. He could have easily passed for some model or actor or millionaire's son and yet she knew, with one look into those blue eyes that even if he were, he wasn't cocky or pretentious.

He was lost, or so that was the word that had come to mind and she could only wonder why that would be.

And of course she'd noticed, she'd seen him looking her over. It hadn't necessarily been a bad thing.

She was only starting to wonder now though, if he even had a clue what he was doing.

"Hey, do you have a vase or bowl or something?" He called out.

Without a word, she stood and grabbed a vase from the counter and handed it down to him as he placed it under the pipe that was still leaking.

In an instant he was standing again and looking at her a little nervously.

"So for the most part I got it to stop, but that vase should be able to catch any excess water until Monday when we can get a real plumber to come and check it out."

"You mean to say you're not a real plumber? I never would've guessed," she drawled sarcastically and he let out a soft breath.

He looked down at his watch then and sighed at the time, before running his hand through his semi-sweaty hair.

Peyton noticed and couldn't help but ask, "Late for a date?"

He looked up at her then and shook his head as he started to re-tie his tie after coming loose while he was working.

"More like a stuffy dinner party that Dan, my father is throwing that I'm expected to attend," he mumbled.

"Dan…as in Dan Scott?'

"The one and only."

"And you're his son?"

"I rather wish I wasn't, but yes."

That's when it all clicked in her head. Dan Scott owned the building she lived in and that's why this guy of all people was sent to come handle her problem. When she looked back at him, his hands were shaking considerably and he was unsuccessfully failing with his tie.

Without thinking she stepped towards him and pushed his hands away, her eyes meeting his as she took over and finished the task for him.

"Thank you," he said quietly as he gazed down at her.

She reached up and smoothed his hair out before nodding at him and moving a few steps back.

"I really should be thanking you though, for going out of your way-"

"Hey it was no trouble, I'd much rather be here than there."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," he smiled and then as he stood there a thought formed in his head. It was sort of crazy and she'd probably say no, but he figured he might as well ask.

"So um these things are pretty lifeless and um if you weren't doing anything tonight I was thinking maybe you could come with? I totally understand if you don't want to and I mean if you do come there'll be food and drinks and-"

"Hey, I'd love to. Just give me a few minutes to get dressed?" She effectively cut his rambling off and smirked at his nervous state before walking into her bedroom.

She never would have pegged someone as handsome as him getting flustered over asking a girl out to dinner.

But then again, he was a complete stranger.

She didn't know him, he didn't know her and maybe that's why she found herself readily agreeing to a night out with a guy whose first name she didn't even know.

The fact that he was insanely gorgeous didn't hurt either.

* * *

"So by the way...what's your name?" She began after they had both gotten into a cab headed to where the event was being held.

He let out a laugh, turning towards her.

"I'm Lucas, and you are?"

"Peyton. Peyton Sawyer."

"So _Peyton Sawyer_, where are you from?"

"Canada," she replied simply as she looked out the window briefly before focusing back on him.

"Canada? As in the place with the moose and the bacon and the maple leaves?" She rolled her eyes at him.

"If you want specifics I was born in Toronto, which really isn't that far from here."

"So if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here in New York City?"

"Going to school, working towards my BA. I went to a college in Toronto for two years before transferring over to a better program here in the city with a two year temporary visa."

"And then after you graduate, you go back?"

"And then I go back," she sadly stated, her voice empty.

His eyes studied her for a minute, a question lingering on his lips but before he could say anything they had pulled up to their destination.

Lucas got out before her, holding the door open as she emerged and holding his arm out once he closed it behind him.

She looped hers through his as they made their way through the entrance; the sight of numerous elegantly dressed people took her for surprise.

"Am I dressed okay?" She leaned up into his ear and he immediately stopped walking, his eyes gently looking over the little black dress she was wearing.

"You are beautiful," he said purposefully and watched as her cheeks turned a slight red. "Absolutely beautiful."

"And besides, none of these peoples' opinions matter," he continued as he held his arm out again and she leaned into him slightly more than she had before.

He spotted his father standing on the other side of the room and led them towards the man, slowing down only when they were within a few feet of him.

"Lucas, I see you've finally decided to show up," Dan remarked as he approached them.

Lucas simply nodded and Peyton immediately felt him tense up beside her.

"Ah, and you've brought a date with you. So tell me, did he pay you or are you just some relative of one of his friends and he convinced you with the promise of an expensive dinner and company?"

Peyton stood there, completely set off by his words when a younger man with jet-black hair sidled up next to Dan looking somewhat like a more youthful version of him.

"It was probably both," the stranger laughed.

Lucas faced her then, looking absolutely regrettable and pissed off at the same time. "Peyton, this is my brother Nathan and my father Dan."

"It's great to meet you Peyton," Nathan husked, his eyes blatantly checking her out as he shook her hand.

She simply pursed her lips and smiled politely, nodding at the both of them.

"So...I think Peyton and I are going to get some drinks before dinner starts, we'll talk to you later," Lucas announced as soon as her hand left his brother's and promptly hauled them both in the other direction to the bar.

"I'm sorry for that," he said as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Don't be. Neither of them or their opinions matter, right?" She asked thoughtfully, placing one hand on the bar ledge.

He smirked at her as she quoted him before ordering drinks for them both.

"So you've got issues with your father and your brother yet you're still part of the family business it seems. Why's that?"

"Well Miss _Canada_, it's sort of a long sordid story."

"And I've got all the time in the world."

The bartender brought over their drinks and she sipped from hers, looking pointedly at him to continue.

"My mom died when I was 8 and I was brought here by Dan, a man I'd never known and forced into a life I never wanted. In high school I dreamed of being an author or maybe an editor or columnist," he recalled, then took a swig of his drink.

"I ended up getting into NYU and I've got two semesters left till I get my degree in Literature. And my father promised to pay Nathan and I both through college if we worked in the business with him till we graduated otherwise we'd get no support whatsoever. I was completely broke at the time and had no other option."

Her eyes had grown sympathetic and he felt completely foolish for having just dumped that all on her.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't I told you all tha-"

"No, no I get it. My mom died when I was 9," her hand reached out and landed on his forearm and he let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"I'm sorry."

She shook her head at him and smiled. "You seriously need to stop saying that."

"Sorry," he mumbled and they both let out a laugh.

"So Nathan...he's the same age as you?"

"3 months younger."

"How does-"

"He's my half-brother. See good old Dad knocked up my mom when she was 18, he left her on her own and went to college and then knocked up Nathan's mom. And ever since I've met Nathan he hasn't stopped referring to me as 'The Bastard.'"

"Wow...that's awful. I can't even imagine…" she shook her head and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"It doesn't really bother me anymore, I guess I've just learned to deal with it. And him. Both of them."

It was a moment later that Lucas saw Dan motioning him over, dinner obviously close to being served and without a word he slipped his free hand into Peyton's and led them across the room.

Peyton was a little surprised at his forwardness, but gripped his hand right back. She had realized early on how stressful Lucas got in the presence of his father and she wondered for a moment how he got through these events on his own so often.

Or maybe he didn't, maybe he brought someone like her with every time.

But somehow she knew that that just wasn't him.

He pulled her chair out for her then sat down himself and she for some reason felt the sudden need to touch him, to thank him, to prove those men not five feet away that he meant something.

She leant over and placed one hand on his shoulder, watching the confusion settle on his face before moving closer and pressing her lips softly to the side of his cheek, letting them linger there.

She pulled back only slightly, moving her mouth towards his ear and whispered so only he could hear, "You're easily the hotter brother."

At that he smirked, catching onto her drift. He waited until she was sat in her seat before he winked back at her and watched as she grinned into her drink.

* * *

"So what do you say we get out of here?"

They had sat through all through dinner and listened on painfully to the drab business conversation that never seemed to end.

And he found himself more often than not stealing glances at the blonde beauty beside him. Watching as she made the simplest of actions-twirling a fork, dabbing a napkin, crossing and uncrossing those legs of hers-look so graceful and yet undeniably sexy at the same time.

And he knew, she just as well had been watching him the same.

"I thought you'd never ask," she whispered, turning towards him.

He nodded then stood and rolled out some excuse to everyone around that he was going to show her the way to the bathroom.

Not that any of them cared.

They snuck out through a backdoor that led into an alley on the side of the building.

"God, that was worse than all of high school combined! How do you put up with it?" She exclaimed as soon as they stepped out into the air and he laughed knowing somehow that'd be her reaction.

"I don't. That's why I asked you to come with."

"I don't know if I should feel flattered or annoyed," she responded as they began walking out of the alley onto a bustling sidewalk.

"Trust me, you should definitely feel flattered," he smirked.

"And why is that?"

"It's not everyday that I ask a gorgeous girl out to a prestigious event and flaunt her in front of my family."

"If I didn't know any better I'd think that you, Lucas Scott, are trying to seduce me," she playfully remarked at him as they waited at a crosswalk for the signal to turn.

"And what if I was?"

"I'd say the chances of it working would be just as good as the chances of you ever becoming a successful plumber."

He gaped at her as she walked on ahead, her laughter filling the air around him.

Running a few paces to catch up with her, he opened his mouth to say something, but she turned to him and cut off whatever he planned on saying.

"You wanna get a beer? I know the perfect place not too far from here."

He nodded and she smiled before grabbing at his hand and pulling him along.

* * *

They were sitting in a darkened booth, nursing beers and watching some local underground band play on stage.

Well, she was watching the band.

He was watching her watch the band.

Watching as her fingers drummed along on the tabletop, watching the sparkle that seemed to ignite in her glassy green eyes, watching the secret smile that had slowly crept onto her face when the chords of a new song lingered in the hazy atmosphere.

It, his close observance, wasn't particularly out of lust or desire though.

No, he was overtaken by the mystery that was this woman and had slowly over the course of their entire evening found himself wanting to know every single little thing about her.

They'd been sitting around for a couple of hours now and he'd slowly unraveled some things out of her. He'd learned that her birthday was in July, that she secretly loved to garden, and that although she was going to school for business and art she was thoroughly passionate about music.

But it just hadn't seemed like enough. She was a riddle, a ridiculously addictive riddle.

When he glanced down at his watched he finally realized how late it was and groaned internally knowing tomorrow morning was going to be hell.

"Hey, I really hate to do this, but I've sort of got to get home. Real busy day tomorrow."

She looked over at him, then at the clock that was hanging on the wall and her eyes widened at how late it actually was.

"Yeah, I better get going too," she nodded and an awkward silence enveloped them for the first time all night.

"Let me walk you," he offered, standing. Her place, one of his father's many buildings, was only two blocks over but being the gentleman he was he never would have let her make the journey on her own.

She merely nodded, sliding out of the booth and letting him lead the both of them as they made it outside.

Neither of them spoke the whole way, too observed in their own thoughts and overtaken by the slight alcohol flowing through their systems.

Charlie, the doorman, greeted them as they arrived at her building and climbed the stairs to her floor.

"You know, I had a really great time tonight," she stated, once reaching her door and looking up at him.

"Good," he smiled boyishly. "I'm really glad we met."

"Me too," her eyes met his and without much thought she wrapped her arms around him in a friendly hug which he easily returned.

They broke apart a few moments later and she smiled one last time, then turned her back on him as she searched for her keys in her purse.

He took two steps towards the door that was directly across from hers in the hallway and jingled his key in the lock before pushing the door open an inch.

At the noise, she stopped what she was doing and turned on her heels.

"What are you doing?"

"I guess I forgot to mention, but this is my place," he smirked.

She was starting to hate that damn smirk.

"You're joking."

"No, I'm not. You want to come in and see for yourself? Maybe test out the bed?" He cheekily grinned.

She rolled her eyes then grabbed her key and opened her door.

"Goodnight Lucas," she called over her shoulder.

"Goodnight Peyton Sawyer."

He walked into the completely vacant apartment and left the door slightly ajar so he could escape in a few minutes without her hearing.

Because the truth was he didn't live there.

He _was_ joking.

The key he had gave him access to practically all the apartments in the entire building and she just deserved to be tormented after her jab at his handyman skills.

After about ten minutes he slipped out and walked back down the stairs with only one thought raging in mind.

He was going to see her again. He had to.


End file.
